Xenosaga Walkthrough/Episode III/Page 10
All Good Things... (...Must Come To An End.) Preparations I had typed up lots of side-quest goodies for you here, but it was all out of place. It is now the foundation of the next and final page of this walkthrough. Go there if you want to learn all of the preparations which I would call "Necessary", or even "Required". By doing these preparations first, you will find a majority of the ultimate weapons as well as some gear that makes you damned near invincible, and the most powerful Erde Kaiser known to this date (it can kill the Boss of the game in 3 or so summons... can you say "overpowered"?) Michtam City When you've done all of the powering up you want to do (you can get SO strong before doing all of this final stuff...) and you've upgraded your E.S. craft considerably, then save your game and depart for the city on Michtam... You won't go far before running into our old pals Hermann and Richard... It's GO TIME! BOSS: E.S. GAD / E.S. JOSEPH DIFFICULTY: '''EASY |GAD| '''HP: 280,000 BL: NONE STRONG VS: NONE WEAK VS: LIGHTNING ABSORBS: NONE NO EFFECT: NONE ITEM: D-NULLIFY EVADE RARE ITEM: NONE SPECIAL ITEM: NONE |JOSEPH| HP: 350,000 BL: NONE STRONG VS: NONE WEAK VS: FIRE ABSORBS: NONE NO EFFECT: NONE ITEM: D-HALF PHYSICAL RARE ITEM: NONE SPECIAL ITEM: NONE Focus on dealing damage to Gad first. He seems to be easier. The only thing you need to know about this fight is that when they have blue mist surrounding them, they are in Anima mode getting ready to juke you with a Special Attack. Asher is perfect for preventing the use of their Special Attacks, as you need an Ambush to stop them and Asher's dual gatling gun weapon has a team rating of 25. If you don't have those, then just know which E.S. has the highest team rating on their attacks and activate their Anima (remember you can only Ambush when your Anima is activated), then hope you land an Ambush. Otherwise, the consequence is a devastating Special Attack to someone which gets awful close to killing from full HP. This fight is borderline MEDIUM. Hell, it IS MEDIUM if you didn't upgrade your E.S. craft enough. If you did though, just breeze through Gad (remember to Finishing Strike it with a level 3 Anima or something), then do the exact same thing to Joseph. Not too hard. Richard and Herman are now deceased. We are definitely getting toward the end of the game now. Proceed north into the next area. Up here, take the ramp up to the G.F.P.D. and defeat the Mech enemies. Behind the destroyable object here is a chest with the NIGHT MOON. Go back down and take the southern path slightly to the east. Disembark your E.S. craft when you get the chance, then exit the area to the south. Go to the south-west of this area and blow up the object to find a REJUVENATOR DX. That's it lol. Return to your E.S. crafts. Go all the way to the east and blow up the car to find 1000 G. Go north from here until you reach the top. Go right up the short ramp and blow up the south car to find 1000 G. Go west now, to the numbered doors. Blow up door #4 and the object behind it to find a chest with D-EXP I. The other doors have nothing, save door #3, which has the entrance into the next area. Up there, move along, save your game, and move up more to fight the next boss... BOSS: E.S. ISSACHAR DIFFICULTY: MEDIUM HP: 500,000 BL NONE STRONG VS: NONE WEAK VS: NONE ABSORBS: NONE NO EFFECT: NONE ITEM: C-US10 RARE ITEM: NONE SPECIAL ITEM: NONE Her main target will be Ruben, so keeps his heals up. Dinah's level 3 Anima does well, so use it. Just work Issachar as hard as you can. Use level 3 Anima Special Attacks, use team attacks, just work her good. Watch out when she uses Anima. You can't stop it, and you'll need to protect yourselves, so either use Guard, or have full HP and hope for the best. At 25% to 30% HP Issachar will gain the magic ability to stock more Anima when it's hit with Special Attacks. You know what THAT means. Knock out the rest of that HP with either 2 level 3 Anima Special Attacks or work it down with regular attacks to be safe, then use all of your highest Anima Special Attacks to whoop her ass. I'm so sad to see the illustrious Pellegri exiting the stage. Siiiiighhh. As a matter of fact, if you've suffered a recent death among your loved ones and are still sensitive to the subject of death, this is the one time I'd recommend putting Xenosaga on hold. There's a LOT more people goanna die. I promised I wouldn't spoil anything, so just hang in there, OK? Well, moving onward... In the next area go east to find an open kind of area. Destroy the statue in the center to find UPDATE FILE 04. To the south is an object with a HALF REPAIR hidden within it. Leave the area through the only path left when you're ready. You will find the Archon Cathedral, but you won't be able to enter it just yet. Destroy the left of the 2 massive pillars to find a NANO REPAIR DX. Use the door on the right side of the Cathedral to enter it. Once inside the Cathedral, DO NOT go north toward the center. Go south-west instead and back out into the area we came from. Out here, destroy the objects to find a DOWN REPAIR, and open the chest to receive the GOLD FALL, a necklace for character battles. Return to the Cathedral. When you've saved your game and prepared your E.S. crafts (you might as well stock to full level 3 Anima for everyone as there are adequate foes around to do that with), head toward the center of the room... BOSS: E.S. DAN DIFFICULTY: HARD HP: 800,000 BL: NONE STRONG VS: NONE WEAK VS: NONE ABSORBS: NONE NO EFFECT: NONE ITEM: D-EN III RARE ITEM: NONE SPECIAL ITEM: NONE If you have full level 3 Animas ready, use 'em. After the first turn, Dan will use an ability which allows it to change its weaknesses every turn. PAY ATTENTION TO HIS WEAKNESSES! Go ahead and save up level 3 Anima Special Attacks. When you start this fight, the more Anima, the better. E.S. Dan has some scary attacks later on. It's not a bad idea to charge with two E.S. crafts and use the last one to attack. If you do that, REALLY pay attention to his weakness so that you're getting the most bang for your buck, and so that the weaker E.S. craft can survive. This is important because a 100k damage level 3 Anima could turn into 0 damage. Use charge wisely. Basically all you need to do is damage it a lot, and when it uses its stronger attacks at lower HP levels, use your stocked up Anima level 3 attacks to wipe it out if you can. After you shake the trauma of E.S. Dan, take a deep breath. E.S. Dan is just plain unfair. Forget Erde Kaiser Sigma. Forget Omega Id. I suppose HE'S the hardest Boss yet. My strategy is sound. You can do it! Good thing there's a Save Point nearby. After defeating Dan, head for the north-east door. There, disembark and open the chest to find a SKILL UPGRADE D. Go into the north-west door from the central area now. Disembark the E.S. craft to activate a red button here. Embark on the Gears again, and use the lift to the left to go down! Isolated Research Facility The boxes on the right have a NANO REPAIR DX. At the bottom of lift 1 is an ALL REPAIR hiding in the boxes. Lift 2 has only an enemy. Lift 3 is only a dead end. Skip lift 4 for now and use lift 5. Disembark and go through the door upstairs. Use the conveyor to the south to find a button that will open up the A-1 Gate. Use it! Go back and take lift 4 down this time. Go south through that door if you don't mind please and thank you. Go south and disembark when you get the chance. Go upstairs and resist the urge to go north immediately. There's nothing down on that end of the conveyor. Go south then east, noticing at the next platform that there is stuff across the gap we can't get to right now. Ride the conveyor you just took back west and get ready with the to blow up the terminal you'll pass on the way. This will make a conveyor take you to the stuff across the way now. Don't go across the way just yet, though. Go further east and around the bends to the chest which has a D-SP I in it. Go back to the first junction (the second one's north path leads to nothing) and take the north route all the way to the button. Use it to unlock the A-2 Gate. After doing that, return to your E.S. craft. Go south and east. If you take the first north branch and you opened the A-1 Gate you'll find the DELTA EDGE III in the chest down there. East again and north again will bring you to a Save / Shop Plate. Do as you wish there, and disembark at the nearby point. Go up and take the west conveyor, then press the button over there. Get back in the gears. Go north and disembark, then head into the next room. Here, attack all of the computer monitors to unlock and view the data. You'll notice there's a LOT of grammatical and spelling errors in the information. The translators must have taken a sick day when they translated this and left it to the interns. The information is all about events from Xenosaga: Pied Piper, a chapter from Ziggy's past (which I have yet to indulge myself in). Read it or not, just do it. Once you get all of the computers fixed, you'll open a door at the top of the stairs. Go through that and use the console to get UPDATE FILE 05, a nice little addition to our Xeno-Bible. Get back in yo gears. Go through the only door in the hallway you CAN go through. In this area, follow the path until you reach the top. Hit the walkway on the west side of the room to lower it, and disembark on the east side. Take the conveyor south and go west at your first opportunity. Go south, then east, then north to the chest which has a LIFE LEECH for the taking. Get back in yo gears. Approach the northern door. DON'T ATTACK NUFFIN' YET. See the diagram above the door? Attack the green panels that are displayed on the diagram on the green side. Attack the yellow panels that are displayed on the diagram on the yellow side. This unlocks the door. I would go back and save, as there is quite a tough Boss waiting on the other side of that door... Make sure you have D-Charges on and D-Kill R and D-Kill C. When you have your Sunday best on, go through the door (if you left the area and returned it will look like you need to do the puzzle again, but you don't, just go through). BOSS: E.S. LEVI DIFFICULTY: MEDIUM HP: 900,000 BL: NONE STRONG VS: NONE WEAK VS: NONE ABSORBS: NONE NO EFFECT: NONE ITEM: D-TYPE M RARE ITEM: NONE SPECIAL ITEM: NONE Start off like normal, damage him as much as you can. When he puts up the VAJRA ARMOR (Vaj. Armor for short), use level 1 Anima Special Attacks to put holes in it. Each Special Attack you use will change one of his strengths into a weakness. You can't do this 4 times, however. If you do, he will redo the armor and you will be forced to use lots of level 1 Anima Special Attacks again... Just put 3 holes in the armor. You COULD put 4 holes in it if you don't like the 3 you get to reset it and try again. It's all random. He will eventually redo it anyway. At roughly 80%, 40%, and 20% HP he will activate his Anima and execute Special Attacks. As soon as he uses his Anima, use charge. I know you can usually get a turn in before you should all charge, but trust me, it's something you don't want to risk. One Special Attack from Marge without guard and you'll be pushing daisies. WITH guard, you shall survive. Otherwise, just keep charging when you've been damaged more than 10% and hope you get the weaknesses you're searching for in his Vaj Armor (VAJRA ARMOR). Just keep dealing damage until he has no HP left. It's that straightforward. Use a level 3 Anima Special Attack or two to finish him off when he has a sliver of HP remaining. Enjoy the scenes! After the fight, pick up the shining object to obtain MARGULIS' SWORD which grants Jin his level 3 Special Attack. Nice. Disembark your craft at the pillar on the left, and press the button at the top to unlock the Zohar Elevator in this very room. You can use it to return to the top floor, or ground level. Just go east after activating that elevator. You will find yourself back where we were a short while ago. Use the Save Plate. After saving, use the nearby disembarking point to... disembark, then head upstairs and go through the east door. You will find another elevator here leading to the L-10 Special Classified Area. Take it. L-10 Special Classified Area Head east until you see some red containers and blow them up to find an ETHER PACK M. Continue east until you reach a junction. Go east. In the next room, you'll find a button to press which opens the door north from the junction. Go north from that specific junction. In this area, destroy the 3rd of 4 red canisters to find a MED KIT L. Go up the north-west path to find a room with a cutscene and 5000 G behind an object. Return, and take the east path. You will see two red objects to destroy. Do so and claim the ETHER PACK L behind them. Go east to find some boxes with a SKILL UPGRADE C behind them. Sweet! Take the northern path to find a rail car which leads to the final area........ Proceed until you find the warp to the Underground Ruins. Underground Ruins This area is a gigantic puzzle. It's the hardest one in this entire game without directions. Lucky for you, I've devised a strategy which will get you each treasure here AND bring you to the exit. I spent hours concocting this, I hope you liiiiike it... Step on the first circle you find to rotate the wall. That's what the circles do, btw. After doing that, just follow the path and DON'T STEP ON ANY CIRCLES if you want to follow my straight-through guidance. What happens if you DO step on a circle??? My best advice is to reset. This place becomes ultra confusing without a direct path. You can always step on the circle again if you haven't missed your opportunity to do so. Just don't stray from this path I'm giving you. OK. Follow the path until you find a chest with SARASVATI'S ROBE (for Jin) in it. From the robe, go west and step on the circle to be able to continue west, and open the chest to find the GUSTAV NECK. Now that we've found both treasures in this room, go east again and step on the circle. We're getting outta this mess. From this circle, head south-west and step on the next circle you find. Follow the path further south, then east, and step on the circle there where we came in at. Go east, and north, stepping on the next circle you find to open a way forward. Go west from here, and step on the next circle you see. Continue west. Don't step on nuffin', just follow the path until you reach the top of the area. YOU WIN!!! Trust me, if you followed my directions EXACTLY, you had NO trouble with an area that is just too damned difficult for words once you're off the main path. If you get super lost, reload, and don't have an aneurism. Follow the directions. Proceed to the next area. In the next area, the east path has a chest with a LONG HORN. The west branch has a Save Point. Use it, then go north. There will be some really interesting scenes... Shion will find herself in a vision of Lost Jerusalem. On the north side, blow up the rocks to find a path to a grave, which when blown up (sorry dude who was buried here) reveals a path down into a crypt. Enjoy the scenes down below. Prepare for a Boss fight by equipping everything you enjoy to have equipped. Shion and KOS-MOS will be automatically instated in the Battle party if you haven't been using them, but you can change characters if you like. If you want to use Shion and KOS-MOS for this, their most important battle (well, maybe not Shion's, her's is next...) then make sure they're geared with the EP cost reducing equipment and whatever else you like. OK, here we go. BOSS: T-ELOS DIFFICULTY: MEDIUM HP: 56,000 BL: 720 STRONG VS: FIRE WEAK VS: NONE ABSORBS: NONE NO EFFECT: POISON ITEM: KAP-VEL RARE ITEM: NONE SPECIAL ITEM: LIFE DEMON Steal the Life Demon from her right off. You have some liberty while fighting T-ELOS. First of all, don't worry about her break at all. She will use BREAK HEAL M the moment she is close to Break. It IS possible to time it so that a well-placed Erde Kaiser will put her past the Break Limit, but that's too hard to time. Just use your best damage attacks to bring her down to 50% HP. Until that point, this fight should be perfectly manageable. At 50% health or so, T-ELOS will activate OVERTAKER, which will give her more Boost and make it possible for her to kick your damn ass. That's why it's a great idea to save her break for this exact moment. If you can Break her, do it now. If you are a far shot from doing so, abuse the Erde Kaisers to make it happen, you can always go back to the last Save Point and recharge lost EP. If you get lucky enough to time her Break properly, you should get some nice damage in. Remember to save that precious Boost for a capable Finishing Strike!!! Also, as T-ELOS' HP diminishes, her strengths and weaknesses will change, so pay some damn attention OK? You will bring her to her knees before you know it (:D). Don't forget to use your Master Skills if you have any (and can afford the EP). After the ...super nice scenes, go north. If you want to just BLAST through this area, equip the Heaven's Door and have that character use ERDE KAISER SIGMA to kill guys in one turn. No sweat. Destroy the crystal to find a REVIVE L. On an ultimate weapon note, the Gnosis here drop Sephirotic Canes, which, if you collect 99 of, you can trade them in for Ziggy's ultimate weapon on The Elsa just west of the Save Plates with that droid by the E.S. elevator. Good luck HAHAHA. It actually doesn't take that long if you have rare item increasing gear. Only an hour or so of massive fighting and traveling back and forth. You can easily beat the game, but if you are a completionist like me, you did it anyway. Moving on... The paths here keep intersecting back and forth, so one way will take you the same direction as the other. It's what you FIND on each path that matters. Go right at the first junction to find a Save Point. Go ahead and use that sucker. Going north, take the first west junction. It will cross over to the path that the first left junction would have taken us to, but along the way you'll uncover a chest with a VI EMPORER and a SKILL UPGRADE B. When you're done here, proceed north to the red crystal and hit it to open a way forward. Proceed north... We're so damn close now... Up here go north, dummy. The second crystal holds a MED KIT DX. Take the first west path to find a chest with the FIVE STONES bracelet, and continue north. Destroy the crystal for a SKILL UPGRADE C. When you reach the red crystal, head back south and take the right path this time to harvest it for its items. The first crystal south holds a REJUVENATOR M. That's pretty much it. You can go north from the red crystal now, if you're prepared to participate in the end of this all too epic saga. Are you sure you're ready? Proceed, if you heart tells you 'yes'. Save your game at the next Save Point, make your preparations for a major Boss fight, and proceed... BOSS: TESTAMENT RED AND FRIEND DIFFICULTY: EASY |TESTAMENT RED| HP: 12,000 BL: 150 STRONG VS: NONE WEAK VS: NONE ABSORBS: NONE NO EFFECT: POISON / HEAT ITEM: UNION RING RARE ITEM: NONE SPECIAL ITEM: WHITE SHIRT |"FRIEND"| HP: 9000 BL: 80 STRONG VS: NONE WEAK VS: NONE ABSORBS: NONE NO EFFECT: POISON / HEAT ITEM: REJUVENATOR DX RARE ITEM: NONE SPECIAL ITEM: RESEARCH UNIFORM Pretty much all you need to know how to do here is steal from both Testament Red and his friend for 2 costumes for Shion. Follow your instincts! This is an easy battle. Oh NO! Another Boss fight? BOSS: TESTAMENT RED DIFFICULTY: MEDIUM HP: 52,000 BL: 780 STRONG VS: ICE / LIGHTNING WEAK VS: NONE ABSORBS: FIRE NO EFFECT: POISON / HEAT / SEAL ETHER / SEAL BOOST / REFLECT DAMAGE ITEM: KAJIC RING RARE ITEM: NONE SPECIAL ITEM: VELVET PANNIER Kevin is an interesting fellow. As you get his HP lower, he will activate ABYSS WALKER, which makes him immune to physical damage entirely! Gasp! If he does that, have someone with Heaven's Door equipped summon ERDE KAISER SIGMA to teach him a lesson. He'll be Broken, and unable to move during this time. You may heal, guard, whatever until ABYSS WALKER disappears. That's really the only major hang-up in this battle. Abuse Erde Kaisers like crazy. Time it carefully to land that Finishing Strike. If you've made it this far in the game, it's actually a pretty disappointingly easy fight. Those Erde Kaisers definitely make it all too easy. Even without them, all you have to do is wait out ABYSS WALKER and lay down the damage on him. Breaking him is funny too, because he keeps saying "Impossible!!!" when you hit him lolz. His Special Attack is killer, but if you bought enough Seven Moons or Seven Daughters like I told you to earlier (idiots, if you didn't), you can recover from ANYTHING that doesn't kill your entire party outright. Good job! After the battle, return to the southern Save Point and save. You've got the Boss of the game coming up! Suit up and get ready to save the universe! Three episodes in the making, here we go!!!!!! BOSS: ZARATHUSTRA DIFFICULTY: HARD HP: 70,000 BL: 999 STRONG VS: FIRE / ICE / LIGHTNING / BEAM WEAK VS: NONE ABSORBS: NONE NO EFFECT: POISON / HEAT / SEAL ETHER / SEAL BOOST / REFLECT DAMAGE ITEM: NONE RARE ITEM: NONE SPECIAL ITEM: NONE This is it! The Boss of the SERIES! If you have ERDE KAISER SIGMA, then you can win this as easy as getting Zarathustra down to 25% health. If you don't have it, then here's what you need to do. Zara will be immune to physical attacks later on. If you have Erde Kaiser Sigma, use and abuse the hell out of it. Also, use BEST ALLY, a (generally) 400 SP Skill to keep yourselves safe at 1 HP should Zarathurstra's AOE dominate your face. Which it will, without BEST ALLY. Use everything you have. DO NOT BE AFRAID! Use EVERYTHING YOU HAVE! You will gain no points or anything from this fight, so use your special attacks as much as you decide you don't need Boost. The main objective is to kill it as quickly as possible. Some of you play differently than I do. This is OK. You can still win. Just remember, BEST ALLY is your... best... ally. ERDE KAISER SIGMA is really cheap, but gets the job done in a jiffy. Zarathustra's attacks are horrifying after a certain point, but you don't need to know about them if you can put up enough muscle to wipe out its HP quickly. YOU CAN DO IT! ...No, I'm not joking. This is the Boss of the series. What, did you expect him to be IMPOSSIBLE? That would make for an extremely lame series. I DO wish, however, that they had simply continued with their plans to make more games. Ah, well... I hope you had no problems with big bad Zarathustra, and that you enjoy the ending. Walkthrough Home / Previous Page / Next Page Category:Xenosaga Episode III Category:Walkthrough